Almost here
by bloody slayer
Summary: Seto und Joey sind seid zwei Jahren ein paar, doch nun sind sie in ihrer Beziehung an einer stelle angekommen, wo ein entschluss gefasst werden muss...


Did I hear you right 

'cause I thought you said 

let's think it over.  
You have been my life

and I never planned 

growing old without you.

**Seto:  
**

"**Ich glaube wir sollten uns eine Auszeit nehmen Seto" **

**Klar und deutlich verlassen diese Worte deinen Mund, doch hören tu ich sie nicht… oder besser gesagt ich will sie nicht hören.**

**Seid wir vor zwei Jahren zusammen kamen bist du ein Teil meiner Familie. Ich liebe dich. Gerade diese Worte von dir zu hören tut weh.**

**Mein Blick heftet an deinen Augen. Verzweifelt versuche ich darin zu lesen, dass es nur ein dummer Scherz war und gleich alles wieder gut wird, doch das einzige was ich sehe sind Tränen. Tränen der Verzweiflung.**

Shadows bleeding through the light 

where the love once shined so bright 

came without a reason.  
Don't let go on us tonight.  
Love's not always black and white.  
Haven't I always loved you?

**Ich fühle mich, als ob die Dunkelheit mich immer mehr verschlingt. Die Dunkelheit, aus der ich dich damals herausgeholt habe und die durch unsere Liebe vertrieben wurde.**

**°Flashback!°**

**Genervt lies ich mich auf das mir zu geteilte Bett sinken. Wie konnte ich mich nur von Mokuba überreden lassen an dieser idiotischen Klassenfahrt teilzunehmen?**

**Zu allem übel musste ich dann auch noch mit Wheeler in ein Zimmer kommen. Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, dass ich gemerkt habe, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe.**

**Müde lies ich mich zurück sinken und schloss die Augen. Als die Tür sich öffnete sah ich nicht auf. Ich könnte mir schon denken wer da ist.**

„**Kaiba… hast du vielleicht Joey gesehen? Er ist seid wir angekommen sind wie von Erdboden verschluckt." hörte ich Yugis Stimme sagen und hob nun doch den Blick.**

„**Wieso fragst du gerade mich wo der Köter ist? Bin ich sein Kindermädchen oder was?" blaffte ich ihn an, doch eigentlich dachte ich über seine Worte nach. **

**Schon im Bus hatte Joey sehr mitgenommen ausgesehen… Wieso verschwand er einfach?**

„**Tut mir leid Kaiba aber du teilst dir zufällig ein Zimmer mit ihm. Ich gehe jetzt weitersuchen. Vielleicht taucht er ja doch wieder auf." **

**Die letzen Worte des Zwerges bekam ich schon gar nicht mehr mit. Meine Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander und ich beschloss mir etwas die Beine zu vertreten.**

**Nebenbei ließ ich meinen Blick gelangweilt über das Gelände**

**streifen. Doch was war das… ich erblickte einen blonden Haarschopf und ich wusste, dass es nur einer sein konnte. Nur er. Joey…**

**Wie von allein trugen mich meine Füße zu ihm. Als ich stehen blieb und in sein tränennasses Gesicht schaue stockte mir der Atem.**

**Blaue Flecken und Kratzer zierten seine hübschen Züge, doch was mir am meisten Sorgen machte sind seine Augen. **

**Sie waren abgestumpft und leer. Was war nur passiert?**

**Erst jetzt fiel mit die Glasscherbe in seinen Händen auf. Er unternahm keine Versuche zu verstecken, er saß einfach nur da. **

**So unendlich traurig und gebrochen, dass es mir das Herz zerriss.**

**Noch bevor ich über mein Handeln nachdenken konnte fiel ich auf die Knie und ziehe ihn in meine Arme.**

**Zuerst riss er geschockt deine Augen auf, doch dann lehnte er sich dankbar an meinen Körper. Ließ sich trösten.**

**°Flashback end!°**

**Damals war ich derjenige der dich gerettet hat. Der die Schmerzen vertrieben hat, die dein Vater dir zugefügt hat.**

**°Flashback°**

**Dieser Vorfall war nun eine Woche lang her und wir waren wieder zu Hause in Domino-City.**

**Kein Wort dazu kam über seine Lippen, aber ich spürte, dass er froh warst, dass ich dir geholfen hatte. **

**Seufzend stand ich von meinem Laptop auf und schlenderte zum Fenster. Er ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.**

**Ich möchte wissen, was passiert war und vor allen dingen, wer dir das angetan hatte.**

**Mein Blick schweifte in die Ferne und es begann zu schneien.**

**Er liebte den Schnee… das weiß ich, doch stimmte das jetzt noch? Nachdem seine Augen so unendlich leer waren?**

**Ich hielt es in diesem Raum nicht mehr aus, schnappte mir meinen Mantel und verließ das Gebäude der KC.**

**Draußen blickte ich in den Himmel und schlug den Weg in Richtung meiner Villa ein.**

**Irgendwie hatte ich keine Lust mit der Limousine zu fahren.**

**Mein Weg führte mich weiter und plötzlich stand er vor mir.**

„**Seto…" hauchte er und schmiegte sich in meine Arme. Überrascht schlug ich beide Arme um ihn und strich ihm über den Rücken, während ich darüber nachdachte was sein Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte, doch ich blieb stumm. Wartete, dass er von allein anfing zu reden.**

„**Ich kann nicht mehr…" flüsterte er und seine Stimme verriet mir, dass er wirklich am Ende deiner Kräfte war.**

**Eine meiner Hände löste sich von ihm und wanderte in meine Manteltasche. Ich zog mein Handy heraus und wählte die Nummer meines Fahrers.**

**Nachdem ich ihm unseren Standort mitgeteilt hatte stecke ich das Handy wieder weg und wand mich ihm zu.**

**Nach ein paar Minuten fuhr meine Limousine vor und ich hob ihn vorsichtig hoch um ihn hineinzutragen. **

**Er kuschelte sich dichter an mich und ich hörte ihn ein leises danke hauchen.**

**Während der Fahrt hob er den Kopf und sah mich an.**

„**Er hat es wieder getan. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr." schluchzte er leise und ich legte meinen Kopf leicht schief. **

**Ich möchte endlich wissen wer ihm so unendlich wehtat.**

„**Was ist passiert Hündchen?" fragte ich leise und sah ihn an.**

**Er schluckte und begann zu erzählen. Von seiner Mutter, die mit seiner Schwester weg ist und ihn bei deinem Vater zurückließ, von seinem Vater der ihn regelmäßig schlug und von seinen Freunden die sich immer weiter von ihm entfernten, weil er nicht mit ihnen über die Sache mit deinem Vater reden konnte.**

**Fest drückte ich ihn an mich und strich durch sein Haar. Versprach ihm, nicht mehr zu zulassen, dass ihm jemand wehtut.**

**°Flashback end!°**

„**Warum? Aus welchem Grund sollte eine Auszeit nötig sein. Ich liebe dich… schon die ganzen Jahre lang. Was hat sich geändert?" frage ich leise, doch insgeheim möchte ich deine Antwort gar nicht kennen. **

But when I need you you're almost here and I know that's not enough and when I'm with you I'm close to tears 'cause you're only almost here.   


_Joey:_

_Tränen fließen aus meinen Augen. Ich weiß, dass ich es bin der die Auszeit haben will, aber es tut weh. Es tut weh dich so zu sehen._

„_Seto es tut mir so leid" schluchze ich. Einerseits möchte ich dich nicht verlieren und doch merke ich wie du dich immer weiter von mir entfernst._

„_Ich denke es ist besser für uns. Wir verlieren uns. Du hast deine Arbeit und Mokuba und ich... ich weiß nicht mehr wie ich da reinpasse. Immer wenn ich dich brauche bist du woanders." flüstere ich und schlucke. _

_Kurz senkt sich mein Blick, bevor ich wieder aufsehe und nach deiner Hand greife. _

„_Ich will dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Ich liebe dich. Über alles und doch verreißt es mich innerlich."_

  
I would change the world if I had a chance.  
Oh won't you let me.   
Treat me like a child, throw your arms around me.  
Oh please protect me. 

**Seto:**

**Noch während du sprichst beschleicht mich ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Wie sehr muss ich dir wehgetan haben, wenn du so traurig bist.**

**Ich wünschte du hättest mit mir gesprochen. Ich würde die Welt für dich ändern, doch das ist nicht genug.  
Nicht die Welt muss geändert werden sondern ich.**

**Ob ich das kann weiß ich nicht. Ich kann es nur versuchen.**

**Gerade jetzt in diesem Moment wünsche ich mir sehnlicher, als meine Arme um dich zu schlingen und dich an mich zu ziehen. Die wie ein Kind zu wiegen und dich zu beschützen, so wie du mich beschützen würdest.**

  
Bruised and battered by your words.  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts.   
Haven't I always loved you ?  


**Schweigend höre ich deine Worte und sie treffen mich hart. Ich wollte dich nie allein lassen. Ich habe dir versprochen auf die aufzupassen. Immer für dich da zu sein. Und nun?**

**Nun habe ich es trotzdem getan.**

**Was ist nur passiert. Ich habe dich doch immer geliebt. Wo ist das geblieben?**

  
But when I need you you're almost here and I know that's not enough and when I'm with you I'm close to tears 'cause you're only almost here.   


_Joey:_

"_Ich verlange nicht, dass du meine Entscheidung gutheißt. Das kann ich gar nicht. Ich verlange nicht mal, dass du mich verstehst… ich möchte einfach nur diesen Schmerz abstellen. Du hast mir gesagt, dass du nicht mehr zulassen willst, dass mir jemand wehtut… Nur das verrückte ist, dass gerade du es bist, der mein Herz in immer kleiner werdende Stücke verteilt._

_Ich weiß nicht wie und wann es passiert ist, aber ich merke es immer. Entweder du bist woanders oder auch wenn du bei mir bist nicht richtig da. _

_Deine Gedanken sind immer woanders. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass du sogar woanders sein wolltest._

_Komisch… du bist bei mir und doch ist es nicht genug. Wenn wieder so eine Situation eintritt würde ich mich am liebsten in eine Ecke verziehen und den ganzen Frust vergessen._

_Damals warst du der einzige der für mich da war und mich aus dieser Hölle zuhause rausgeholt hat, doch nun bist du der einzige den ich immer um mich haben will, der aber nie richtig da ist._

_Wir sollten besser hier an dieser Stelle einen Schnitt machen, als wenn wir und beide weiter verletzen._

_Ich will auch gar nicht sagen, dass dies jetzt schmerzfrei ist, denn das ist es ganz sicher nicht, aber besser einmal diesen starken Schmerz als ihn dauerhaft zu spüren."_

_Die Worte fließen nur so aus mir heraus und ich sehe dass du dir Vorwürfe machst. Mein Blick senkt sich automatisch wieder. „Es tut mir so leid" flüstere ich erneut._

  
Bruised and battered by your words.  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts.   
Haven't I always loved you ?  


**Seto:**

**Ich bin zu nichts anderem in der Lage als dich anzusehen. Wie sehr musst du gelitten haben? Wie sehr habe ich dich verletzt, aber ich weiß auch, dass du mir nicht die Schuld gibst.**

**So langsam wird mir klar wie ernst du es meinst und dass ich deine Entscheidung akzeptieren muss.**

**Die Erkenntnis macht mich noch trauriger als ich eh schon bin.**

**Ein letztes Mal schlinge ich meine Arme um dich und ziehe dich an mich, lege meine Lippen zärtlich auf deine. **

  
But when I need you you're almost here well I never knew how far behind I'd left you and when I hold you you're almost here. 

_Joey:_

_Als ich deine Lippen auf meinen spüre schließe ich meine Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Den letzten Kuss für uns beide, bis wir bereit sind uns zu ändern. Noch immer fühle ich diesen stechenden Schmerz in meinem Herzen, doch ich weiß, dass ich richtig gehandelt habe._

_Richtig für dich und für mich. Irgendwann wären wir beide zerbrochen und das war das letzte was ich wollte, denn das würde nur noch mehr Leid bedeuten._

_Für uns beide._

Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted 

**Seto:**

**Ich löse mich von dir und sehe dich an.**

„**Joey… es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich und unsere Liebe nie für selbstverständlich nehmen, doch es ist passiert. Ich liebe dich und deswegen werde ich deine Entscheidung akzeptieren… und vielleicht gibt es ja irgendwann doch noch mal ein ‚wir' für uns.**

and now I'm with you I'm close to tears 

_Joey:_

_Ich sehe dich an und kann meine Tränen nicht stoppen, doch so ist es am besten. „Seto… ich verspreche dir zurückzukommen. Wenn wir bereit sind. Es wird wieder ein Wir geben. Einzig und allein Zeit ist es die wir jetzt brauchen" sage ich nun jedoch mit einem kleinen Lächeln._

'cause I know I'm almost here.  


**Seto:**

**Auch in meinen Augen schimmern Tränen, doch deine Worte bedeuten mir sehr viel.  
Du bedeutest mir sehr viel und deswegen werde ich auf die warten. Solange wie es nötig ist. Bis zu zurückkehrst.**

Only almost here.

**Du drehst dich um und gehst langsam. Einmal noch blickst du zurück, aber dann bist du verschwunden.**

**Doch ich weiß, dass nicht alles verloren ist. Wir werden wieder zusammen sein. Wenn ich wirklich bei dir sein kann.**


End file.
